1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a thermal barrier, and more; specifically to a thermal barrier coating for covering the inside surface of an exhaust system.
2. Description of Related Art
Catalytic converters are used in exhaust systems of automotive vehicles. Exhaust gases from the engine are directed from manifolds of an internal combustion engine through exhaust intake pipes to the catalytic converter. In the catalytic converter, the exhaust gases pass through a catalyst substrate for converting environmentally harmful exhaust fumes into harmless by-products. To effectively and efficiently convert these exhaust fumes to the harmless by-products, the high temperatures of the exhaust fumes from the internal combustion engine must be maintained within the catalytic converter to obtain a higher rate of conversion. In a traditional catalytic converter, valuable heat of the exhaust gases is lost through the walls of the intake pipes and the walls of the catalytic converter itself. This is especially true when the internal combustion engine is first started because the exhaust system is cold. The decreased efficiency of the catalytic converter increases the probability that the automotive vehicle will not meet automotive emission standards.
Additionally, much of the heat lost through the walls of the catalytic converter and intake pipes is directed into the engine and/or passenger compartment of the automotive vehicle. This waste heat causes undesirable heating of the engine and/or passenger compartment, resulting in, for example, deterioration of parts and passenger discomfort. Previously, one solution to this waste heat problem resulted in placing a metal shield between the catalytic converter and intake pipes and the engine or passenger compartment. This solution provided a number of drawbacks such as added weight, limitations of space, difficulty of application and waste of materials.